Kodlak Juba-Branca
Kodlak Whitemane is a Nord warrior and a well-respected Harbinger of the Companions. He avoids politics, and maintains the Companions' long-standing tradition of abstaining from political conflicts. He is also something of a philosopher, prone to pondering on the meaning of honor and nobility. He lost his family at a young age, when he was little more than a boy. His predecessor, the Harbinger Askar, found him working as a bodyguard in Hammerfell, and recruited him. The Companions quickly became his new family. As Harbinger, he maintains that family and honor are the most important things to the Companions, and that they should deal with problems head-on, finding honor in life through glory in battle. Legends of the Companions speak of Kodlak's many great feats, such as Kodlak and another Companion fighting off one hundred and one Orc berserkers. For more information, see the lore article. Kodlak can usually be found in the living quarters of Jorrvaskr. He is clad in a set of wolf armor, gauntlets, and boots. Although Kodlak is a member of the Circle, he wishes to be rid of his lycanthropy, as upon death, a werewolf's soul goes to the Daedric Lord Hircine's Hunting Grounds. Kodlak does not wish for this, and instead wants his soul to go to Sovngarde. If you complete the Companions questline by the time you enter Sovngarde during the main quest, Kodlak can be found among the other lost spirits, trapped in Alduin's mist. If you choose to ask him where he stands on the war, he will tell you: "Politics are something best avoided. I prefer more personal confrontations, myself." Asking who are the Companions, he will reply: "Your question carries more weight than you may know, newcomer. The sort of thing some of us spend our lives pondering. The difference between a noble band of warriors and a ragged bunch of assassins is as thin as a blade's edge. I try to hold us to the right path." If you also ask why he joined the Companions, he will elaborate: "Like most of our band, I found this family after losing my own. I traveled the length and breadth of this land, learning all I could of the sword and the axe. I was just a boy, but I had the fire of a man in my heart. Eventually, my body caught up to my spirit. My predecessor, Askar, found me in Hammerfell. I was serving as bodyguard for some weak-necked lord out there. He brought me back here, and I realized... that I was actually coming home. I work to bring honor to this family, and to the family that I lost. For my mother, my father, and my grandfather. For all my Shield-Siblings. Family and honor. That's what it means to be one of us, boy/girl." When you join the Companions, you may also ask him what it means to be a member: "It means living such that your Shield-Siblings would proudly say they fought at your side. Glory in battle, honor in life. Deal with problems head on. Leave whispers and sneaking to the gutter rats who can't fight for themselves." In combat, he may yell "By Ysgramor!", "For honor!" or "Glory awaits Categoria:Skyrim: Personagens Categoria:Skyrim: Membros dos Companheiros Categoria:Skyrim: Homens Categoria:Skyrim: Nórdicos Categoria:Nórdicos